


Красная книга

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Historical Figures, Magical Realism, Mythology References, POV First Person, Psychoanalysis, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Доктор Шломо приглашает соратника с Поверхности. Менеджер в восторге. Сам тот — не очень.





	Красная книга

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Время сотрудничества главных действующих лиц немного смещено ближе к таймлайну FL.
> 
> 2) Используется популярный в фандоме хэдканон о более конкретной личности правителя Первого Города (но с оговорками из-за спорности).
> 
> 3) Вставленная цитата — из «Божественной комедии» Данте в переводе Лозинского.

Приближался рубеж веков, вызывая у человечества в равной степени надежду и тревогу. Я был молод, полон неясных ещё идей и твёрдо намерен продолжать начатый в университете путь, а потому бег времени меня не страшил. Даже вдохновлял.

Приглашение моего уважаемого коллеги, более опытного и идущего в этом пути на шаг впереди, я принял с тем же воодушевлением. Он звал меня не меньше чем в самые глубины — как в переносном смысле, так и в прямом. В неизведанные сферы, скрытые под тонким льдом разума. И туда, куда в середине столетия, оставив Европу в смятении, провалилась столица Британской империи.

Поначалу и я был взволнован необычным путешествием, но мысль, на которую оно меня навело, поддержала меня: неспроста ли в мифах стольких народов упоминается подземный мир? Что есть он, как не метафора тёмных недр каждой души, где обитают призраки памяти, водятся чудовища страхов и пороков, но порой обретаются несметные сокровища? Итак, я чувствовал себя не просто туристом, но Орфеем и Одиссеем, Инанной и Хунахпу, несмотря на то, что в гостиницу прибыл всё тем же слегка ошеломлённым иностранцем, прижимающим к себе саквояж и беспрестанно протирающим очки.

Стены здания казались мне расплывчатыми, как во сне, пока я не осознал, что дело вовсе не в линзах, запотевших от влажности, а в непривычном освещении. Солнца и луны Лондон не видел уже давно, и туман со смогом причудливо преломляли тусклое сияние газовых фонарей.

Мой будущий соратник был известен здесь под вторым именем, доставшимся от деда.

— Вам своё тоже советую не разглашать, — предупредил он меня. — С появлением Базара местные нравы стали так меркантильны, что не ровен час, у вас его выкупят обманом, займут без возврата или попросту украдут.

Шутки у него были странные. Но общий язык мы нашли быстро. Вместе мы пили кофе и обсуждали недавно переведённый древний эпос.

— Мог ли подобный герой существовать в действительности, как вам кажется? В числе царей Урука он упоминается и в исторических хрониках.

— Склоняюсь к наиболее рациональному объяснению: это был выдающийся правитель, которого потомки наделили мифическими чертами, приписав фантастические деяния и качества, — предположил он. — Посудите сами: Александра Македонского начали считать полубогом ещё при жизни, а тут разрыв в сотни, если не тысячи лет.

— Правителем он мог быть и посредственным. Сила личности — вот что порождает легенды, — заметил я.

Не собираясь возражать, доктор Шломо молча затянулся сигарой. По его аргументам я уже понял, что античность ему была куда ближе. Тогда чем же его заинтересовал предмет обсуждения?

— Но знаете, что меня впечатляет? — скромно добавил я. — Между нами и составителями этой поэмы пролегает ещё больше веков, чем между ними и прототипом её героя, но нам равно понятны преданность, храбрость и скорбь. Нечто в нас остаётся неподвластным времени. Пусть шумерский царь не обрёл желанное бессмертие в жизни, но бессмертным стал его образ, запечатлённый в умах его народа яркими красками бунтарства, мучительных исканий и идеала дружбы. Нет ли его доли и в вас, и во мне, и в каждом?

— Не знаю насчёт бунтаря, но поэт в вас дремлет точно, — усмехнулся он. — Мой интерес сугубо практичен: в этом мифе немалое внимание уделяется толкованию снов. Собственно, вот та тема, над которой я сейчас работаю.

Я был чрезвычайно заинтригован. Но в детали он вдаваться не стал. Намекнул, что готовит подробную монографию.

— Хорошо, к примеру... что снилось вам сегодня? — снизошёл наконец доктор Шломо до моего любопытства.

Увы, припомнить я не мог, как ни старался.

— Крылатый старик, юная дева и, кажется, змея, — откликнулись с другой стороны.

Управляющий сидел с нами в фойе, переписывая последние страницы гостевой книги, на которую портье пролил чай, что помогало ему крайне неубедительно притворяться, будто он вовсе не прислушивался. Понятия не имею, как я умудрился не заметить, когда он вошёл. Должно быть, слишком увлёкся дискуссией. 

— Благодарю, — кивнул мой уважаемый собеседник. — Итак, змея обычно символизирует...

— Прошу прощения, — я страшно осуждал себя за то, что перебиваю его, но обрывки образов прошлой ночи, всплыв в памяти, глубоко поразили меня. — Откуда вы узнали?

Управляющий оторвал взгляд от книги. Я тут же забыл, что спрашивал. Его глаза были тёмными тлеющими углями, а мои сбивчивые мысли — тонкой легковоспламеняющейся бумагой, подобно той, на которой я записывал свои странные фантазии в маленьком чёрном блокноте, и которую сам не раз порывался сжечь.

— Это мне впору извиняться, — вежливо улыбнулся он. — Ваша записная книжка лежала открытой, и я не смог удержаться...

Какая причудливая смесь лжи с правдой! Он подметил верно — ведь если бы он не встрял в наш разговор, мне не пришлось бы прерывать моего коллегу, — однако я сразу понял, что этот человек никогда и ни перед кем не оправдывался, и сегодня начинать не собирался. А комнату я запирал — как уходя, так и на время сна, — и хотя у него в распоряжении должны были иметься копии всех ключей, я не мог представить, с какой целью ему потребовалось бы ходить по номерам постояльцев. Но в том, что он прочёл дневник моей души, сомнений не было: от корки до корки, всего секунду назад.

По-немецки он говорил хорошо, пусть и, судя по всему, был даже не из Европы: я мысленно предполагал то арабскую, то индийскую кровь, и прикинул бы ещё варианты, если бы от взглядов в его сторону у меня не разболелась голова. Конечно же, потому, что стоило развернуть кресло, а не истязать шею оборотами через плечо. Но то говорил мне опыт врача, а интуиция шептала другое.

Когда от толкования сновидений и эпических поэм мы перешли к обсуждению наших публикаций и научных руководителей, он снова оставил нас наедине. Доктор Шломо, воспользовавшись моментом, сказал мне:

— Не обольщайтесь вниманием этого человека, дорогой друг. Он достаточно проницателен, чтобы заметить ваш недюжинный потенциал, и достаточно богат, чтобы спонсировать любое ваше начинание. Но всем змеям ваших снов не сравниться с ним в скользкости и коварстве. Лично я терплю его общество лишь потому, что он позволяет мне работать с постояльцами.

Змеи не ассоциировались у меня с чем-то дурным. Бессмертие, приписываемое из-за обновления чешуи: вечный круг Уробороса. Тайное знание: жезл Гермеса, плод добра и зла. Целительство: чаша Гигеи, посох Асклепия.

— Управляющий предоставляет комнаты только двум видам людей: психически нездоровым и тем, кто сумеет подкупить его, — продолжал доктор. — Разумеется, не материальными ценностями, в которых у него недостатка нет. Речь о секретах — не салонных сплетнях, а не меньше чем ответах на древние загадки, — и снах. Впрочем, таких единицы, и первых здесь подавляющее большинство. Видите ли, до Падения Лондона эта гостиница была домом для умалишённых. Названным в честь Вифлеемской святой, но прослывшим адом на земле. Теперь вместо лоботомии, кровопускания и электрошока тут применяют иные методы — скандально нестандартные, однако весьма совпадающие с моим видением будущего нашей практики. Хоть где-то мои идеи не поднимают на смех!

— Больше не посмеют, — поспешил я его поддержать. — Когда вернётесь в Вену, у вас уже будет весь необходимый багаж опыта и доказательств.

Если бы не его откровение, никогда бы не подумал, что это ослепительное великолепие алых ковров и золотой лепнины прежде было обшарпанными серыми стенами Бедлама, видевшими лишь разруху и отчаяние. Одного основательного финансирования было бы мало для такого преображения: требовалась смелая творческая воля, целеустремлённая до упрямства. Так могучие архаические образы героев и пророков, входя в мой потрёпанный дневник в невзрачной тёмной обложке, превращали его в магический гримуар, и размазанные чернила казались свежей кровью и сусальным тиснением, а неуклюжие наброски — пламенеющими гравюрами.

Своё восхищение по этому поводу я не преминул выразить управляющему, как только увидел его в следующий раз.

— «Всё золото, что блещет под луной иль было встарь, из этих теней бедных не успокоило бы ни одной», — отмахнувшись от комплиментов, процитировал тот на превосходном итальянском.

— Так сколько же языков вы знаете? — не мог не поинтересоваться я.

— Европейских — большинство. Никому не было известно, какой город падёт следующим; только то, что Африка, Америка и Азия владельцев Базара уже разочаровали. Вот я и решил подготовиться заранее.

— Поразительно. Как вам это удалось?

— Просто у меня было полно свободного времени. А когда его слишком много, приходится искать, чем себя занять, чтобы не сойти с ума самому.

Я тщетно пытался уловить намёки на иронию в его голосе. Лукавая усмешка — скрывающая, как мне казалось, скорее усталую меланхолию, чем злонравие, — не покидала его почти никогда, но он был совершенно серьёзен.

— У вас, должно быть, завидная библиотека, — предположил я.

— Вижу, доктор Шломо уже проговорился, какого рода сокровищницу я собираю, — вычислил он ход моих мыслей, сложивших одно с другим. — Впрочем, я его прощаю. Он незаменимый специалист, хоть и называет меня змеёй.

— Уверен, он не желал вас оскорбить, — смущённо вступился я.

— Знаю. Обычно я не обращаю внимания, но у меня... сложные отношения со змеями. Догадался, чем задеть.

Однако же, в чём-то мой коллега был прав. Как минимум насчёт увёртливости. Ловко он ушёл от ответа про библиотеку! Но я был начеку, и настойчиво попытался вернуться к этой теме.

— Пока я здесь, я был бы счастлив там поработать, если позволите, — не унимался я.

— На здоровье! Она в вашем полном распоряжении, — радушно просиял он. — Если найдёте.

Его тихий смех на последних словах так и стоял в моих ушах, когда я безуспешно обходил коридоры отеля. Заблудиться в них было проще простого. Красный, невозможно красный морок, режущий глаза и кружащий голову. Позолоченные перила лестниц уводили меня всё дальше от хоть сколько-то надёжных ориентиров; позолоченные таблички номеров показывали хаотическую мешанину цифр, в которую встревали буквы и непонятные символы. Как же мне не хватало собственного Вергилия — или, по меньшей мере, плана здания! Но один из встреченных мной служащих с сожалением сообщил, что последний, кто пытался таковой составить, сам вскоре оказался среди пациентов. И все они на вопрос, где находится кабинет руководства, называли разные этажи и направления. Впрочем, надо отдать должное, с безукоризненной вежливостью и услужливостью.

Разумеется, никакой библиотеки здесь не было. Доктор Шломо, узнав об этих поисках, добродушно посмеялся над моей наивностью.

Но когда я уезжал, хозяин вышел к стойке проводить меня, неся книгу в ярко-алой обложке.

— Это лучшее, что есть в моей коллекции, — сообщил он, бережно смахивая перчаткой пыль с её корешка. — Бесценный древний манускрипт. Существует в единственном экземпляре. Хранит сокровенные мистические тайны и мудрость всей человеческой истории. Приглашая вас в свои архивы, я хотел, чтобы вы ознакомились прежде всего с ним: содержание ваших личных записей навело меня на мысль, что он может быть вам интересен. Но раз вы так и не дошли... Возьмите. На память.

Я не мог принять такой роскошный подарок, но возражений он слышать не желал.

— Сердечно благодарю вас, мистер... извиняюсь, так и не узнал вашего имени... — замялся я.

— Неважно, — беспечно улыбнулся он, довольный победой над моей скромностью. — Вы всё равно неправильно его произносите.

Красную книгу я завернул в запасную одежду и вёз с величайшей осторожностью. 

Открыть её я решился лишь по возвращении. Страницы были пусты.


End file.
